


Непостижимый

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Шло время, но для Химекавы ничего не изменилось.
Relationships: Oga Tatsumi & Himekawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	Непостижимый

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-2019, WTF Beelzebub 2019
> 
> Сумбурно; неразрешённый юст; частичный пересказ канонных событий со стороны Химекавы; несовершеннолетние персонажи не вовлечены в сцены сексуального характера.

Он не был уверен, когда всё действительно началось и чем в самом деле продолжилось. Как он дошёл до… Но он дошёл. Довёл себя до ручки сам и ни на что бы не променял это своё желание. Горячее, безрассудное, простое. Ему был нужен человек — Ога Тацуми.

Может, всё началось с холода паркета под босыми ступнями и холода в сердце. С проклятого портрета самой красивой женщины в мире и загадочной компании «Соломон». С первой зацепки, указывающей на то, что сверхъестественное существует. С предательства и лжи: с Кугаямы, который ушёл — ушла. С ситуации, поставленной на паузу — и с уверенности, что это только пауза, а не конец. Короче, всё началось с детства. Тогда Химекава и стал сам для себя одновременно Снежной Королевой и Каем из европейских сказок.

А в старших классах он упоенно играл и кружил в танце с тремя достойными противниками. Была соблазнительная и смертоносная, холодная и таки отказавшая ему Куниеда. Не враг и не друг, развесёлый соперник Канзаки — вот уж кто постоянно мозолил глаза, по-настоящему раздражал и не давал крови застыть. Третий, тигр, был то ли тупой благодушный добряк, то ли кровожадный монстр. Его все боялись. Пару раз с ним столкнувшись, Химекава предпочёл с Тоджо не связываться. Впрочем, как и все в Чёртовой Ишияме. Но они, Токуканхи (Тоджо-Куниеда-Канзаки-Химекава), вместе делили одну территорию на четверых и, между прочим, неплохо уживались. Какая ирония, что чуть позже они также поделили на четверых и одно сердце.

О, его собственное сердце при той первой встрече лицом к лицу с их будущим лидером забилось сильнее: накатила волна совершенно подросткового возбуждения, электричеством прошил азарт. Ога тогда эффектно появился и не дал заскучать. Он хорошо блефовал и ещё лучше ударил. Грёбаное, к слову, электричество, так его подвело тогда. Но, наверное, даже спустя столько лет те неожиданные возбуждение и азарт его так и не отпустили — потому что до сих пор захлёстывало до дрожи. Ога был непостижим.

Ога Тацуми — странный, борзый, младший, сильный — раздражал до крайности, до лихорадочного изумления. И победил его. Как и Куниеду, и Канзаки, и потом Тоджо, что уж говорить о прочих. Он превзошёл всех Токуканхи, и они же вместе раскидали другие группировки, а это значило одно — власть над Чёртовой Ишиямой. Но Ога не задумался ни о чём таком, не стал делить с ними территорию школы (впрочем, разрушенную). Но школой было не столько место, сколько люди. Он завоевал их. Каждого и всех вместе. 

Школа стала его: вся Чёртова Ишияма в тот год признала его, а это чего-то да стоило — многого, чёрт побери, а Ога отдал её обратно, словно ничего не произошло и его правда интересовал только ребёнок и хорошая драка с Тоджо. Словно они четверо не преклонили перед ним колени, оставшись Королями (и Королевой). Он мог вернуть им власть и ответственность, но восхищение, преданность, покорённые сердца — такое не возвращается по одному только желанию. И со временем ничего не исчезло — их решения, их вера в Огу лишь укрепились. 

Настал день, и Химекава по доброй воле положил к его ногам все свои ресурсы, включая главный — вовсе не деньги, нет — свои мозги и — ему такое даже говорить неприлично, но всё же — верность. 

Токуканхи правили почти как раньше, только глупо было бы не признать: они все шли за Огой по первому зову, вверяли ему свои силы и таланты. Позже он щедро поделился с ними силой в ответ. Но его главным делом по-прежнему оставался ребёнок. Кроме воспитания и безопасности странного малыша с зелёными волосами, его интересовали разве что сохранность друзей и удовольствие от сумасшедших драк.

Однажды Ога пришёл к нему с просьбой, о том самом проклятом портрете — и детство сошло с паузы. Компания «Соломон» могла утереться. И если уже не дружба, то партнёрство с Кугаямой — могло вернуться. Уже без недомолвок, без предательства с истёкшим сроком годности, без ненужной мистики, подло влияющей на решения. Потому что Ога Тацуми плевать хотел на попытки манипулирования — обычного или с подвохом, это Химекава узнал на своей шкуре ещё при первой встрече. Он-то тогда урок выучил. Теперь узнал, что и проклятье портрета на Огу не подействовало. 

И всё обострилось, ритм событий ускорился, невероятное и демоническое — стало привычным. А ведь, казалось бы, Ога тогда пришёл к нему с просьбой и всего-то на день стал его подчинённым — а получил в распоряжение Химекаву целиком и, кажется, навсегда. Что бы ни значили расстояния, что бы ни значил «семпай». Или даже «вассал», или «министр финансов».

Они ещё не закончили школу, а он уже носил на своём теле метку Оги. Он был третьим в этой странной демонической иерархии силы. Первым оказался его друг и соперник, его теперь уже бро — Канзаки. Второй, конечно, — Куниеда, которая на деле была не такой уж и холодной. О, она тоже горела Огой. Химекава знал — видел. Четвёртым, возможно, был Тоджо, если и впрямь согласился принять хоть отголосок чужой силы. Химекава не выспрашивал и раздеться Тоджо тем более не предлагал. Как тут узнаешь? Это ведь не Королева Куниеда, что светилась от счастья, и не Канзаки, который перебрал все ругательства, но выглядел вполне довольным. И, по правде, вполне достойным. Вот уж кто был знаменем и честью (весьма специфичной) Чёртовой Ишиямы. Сам Химекава отвечал за многоходовки и подставы. О, его дебют в качестве союзника Оги удался на сто процентов, как бы там Канзаки не орал на него потом.

Одно сердце, одна сила, один источник: казалось, Ога бьётся вторым пульсом под кожей каждого из них. Он по-прежнему был недостижимым и снова и снова спасал своего ребёнка.

Что мог сделать Химекава? 

Что могли сделать Канзаки, Куниеда, Тоджо и он сам, когда всё полетело к чертям, когда Оги не было, Вельзи не было, и в их город заявился Фудзи с Сатаной? Лишь две вещи: верить в Огу и спасать Чёртову Ишияму. И самое смешное, что это правда сработало.

А самое дикое — что эту веру и преданность, трезвые расчёты и упрямое желание потом уже не перебило ничего. Ни время, ни расстояние, ни дела. 

Когда Ога всё чаще стал пропадать в мире Демонии по своим делам няньки-телохранителя (или кем он там приходился малышу) — это было ожидаемо. И когда сам Химекава в последний раз перешагнул порог старшей школы и вплотную занялся корпорацией — преумножением влияния и богатства своей семьи — это было не просто ожидаемо, а долгожданно и запланированно, чуть ли не с пелёнок. Но изменились ли его желания? Главное желание? Абсолютно нет.


End file.
